gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Don't You (Forget About Me)
Don't You (Forget About Me) ist ein Song aus der zehnten Episode der fünften Staffel, Trio, und wird von Blaine, Sam und Tina gesungen. Sie brechen nachts in die McKinley ein, um als Absolventen ein letztes Mal "die Sau rauszulassen". Während des Songs haben sie eine Menge Spaß, so veranstalten Blaine und Sam auf Drehstühlen ein Rennen, wobei Tina die Zielflagge schwingt, brechen in Sues Büro ein, wo sie ihre Gesichter bemalen, durchwühlen Emmas Broschüren und ziehen sich die Cheerios-Uniformen an. In diesen fahren sie auf Inlineskates, einem Roller und auf einem Skateboard zunächst im Lehrerzimmer umher, bevor sie es auf die Schulflure ausweiten. Am Ende des Songs werden sie von Becky erwischt. Das Original stammt von Simple Minds '''aus dem Soundtrack des Films "Der Frühstücks-Club" aus dem Jahr 1985. Lyrics '''Sam: Hey, hey, hey ,hey Ohhh... Won't you come see about me? I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby Blaine: Tell me your troubles and doubts Giving me everything inside and out and Love's strange so real in the dark Think of the tender things that we were working on Tina: Slow change may pull us apart When the light gets into your heart, baby Alle: Don't you forget about me Don't, don't, don't, don't Don't you forget about me Tina: Will you stand above me? Tina mit Blaine: Look my way, never love me Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling Down, down, down Sam und Tina: Will you recognize me? Call my name or walk on by Alle: Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling Down, down, down, down Hey, hey, hey, hey Sam: Oooh woah! Alle: Oh woah!-woah! Blaine: Don't you try and pretend It's my feeling we'll win in the end I won't Sam: Harm you or touch your defenses (with Tina: Vanity and security, no) Tina: Don't you forget about me I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby Going to take you apart I'll put us back together at heart, baby Alle: Don't you forget about me Don't, don't, don't, don't Don't you forget about me As you walk on by Will you call my name? As you walk on by Will you call my name? When you walk away Sam (Blaine und Tina): (La la la la, la la la la) Or will you walk away? (La la la la, la la la la) Will you walk on by? (La la la la, la la la la) Come on - call my name Will you call my name? (La la la la, la la la la) Blaine: Come on, come on Call my name! Sam und Tina (Blaine): La la la la la, La la la la, (Call my name, yeah!) La la la la la, la la la la, (You can call my name!) La la la la la, (Yeah!) La la la la, (You can call my name!) La la la la la, la la la la, (Ooh, yeah!) La la la la la, (Oh) La la la la, (You can call me) La la la la la, la la la la, (Call me, call my name!) La la la la la, (Yeah!) La la la la, (Oh!) You can call my name! (You can call my name!) Trivia *Der Song sollte ursprünglich von Blaine in Puppenspieler mit der Becky- und der Jake-Puppe gesungen werden. *Der Song wurde in der Folge Schwanengesang als Hintergrundmusik verwendet, während Finn die Rundmail an die New Directions schrieb. *Am Ende des Songs hebt Blaine seinen Arm wie in dem Film "Der Frühstücksclub", zu dessen Soundtrack der Song gehört. *Der Song wurde in dem Bellas Finals Medley aus dem Film "Pitch perfect" aus dem Jahr 2012 verwendet, in welchem Skylar Astin und Anna Camp mitspielen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans